


In Love and War

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Boys Kissing, Chores, Fluff, M/M, Rehabilitation, Snowball Fight, barry is cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 4 - Winter WarfareWhile Len is shoveling snow, Barry wants to play
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 22





	In Love and War

Looking at him now, you wouldn’t believe this guy was once Captain Cold, the notorious thief who terrorized Central City. He was currently shoveling snow from the driveway of their new house. He and Barry had bought it together, a nice place close to the West family.

He wanted to get this snow cleared away before his sister came for a visit. Lisa wanted to have a mini Christmas party, but she called in only yesterday. She was known for her short notices. Len, being the good brother that he was, spent the entire day cleaning the inside of the house. He just had to make the outside nice and then he’d be done.

He couldn’t wait to take a break. After he was done here, Len wanted to lie with Barry on the couch, their bodies sharing a warm blanket, and re-watching old episodes of Game of Thrones. Nothing relaxed Len quite like cuddling. 

Something hit the back of his head, not hard enough to hurt, but it was definitely noticeable. When the cool particles of snow trickled down his neck, Len figured it out.

Someone had thrown a snowball at him.

He looked behind him. But no one was there. Frowning, Len pondered who did it. None of the neighbors were outside. And the only sign of life was Mrs. Smith’s cat.

Another snowball hit him. He turned around, but again, no one was there. After the third snowball, Len figured it out. Smiling, he collected a fistful of snow from the ground.

“You’re cheating, Scarlet,” he said. 

Barry appeared in front of him. He was grinning from ear-to-ear, a snowball in his hand.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

He threw another ball in the blink of an eye. Thankfully, Len’s past battles with him had taught him how to tell when Barry would strike. He dodged in the nick of time. Then he threw his own snowball. Of course, Barry got away before it could hit its target. 

Suddenly, another ball hit Len. Barry dashed around him continuously, giving Len no chance to see him. The snow formed a circular track as Barry ran. One after another, Len was pelted with snowballs. Len took another snowball. He took in a breath.

And he threw. The ball hit Barry square in the face. The speedster was so shocked that he froze in place. Len took that chance to hit Barry again. 

“Okay! Uncle. I give up!”

“Does the victor get a kiss?” Len taunted.

“Whatever he wants. Just no more snowballs,” Barry laughed. He dusted the snow off his clothes. Barry suddenly looked serious, “How the heck did you hit me while I was running?”

“Scarlet, I’m the king of everything cold. Did you really think you’d beat me in a snowball fight?”

Barry swooped in and gave Len his well deserve kiss on the lips. 


End file.
